Of Ink and Science: Plains of Time
by TechniSkitty
Summary: This is the story that is running parallel with my current main Fic: Of Ink and Science. This is the story of the three time travelers. Arata, Hikari, and Ryuu. Watch as they begin to try their best to fit in and try their best to find their way back to their time... without becoming dust in the wind... (Pausing production until Motivation re-occurs, sorry :(. )
1. Chapter 1

Of Ink and Science: Plains of Time

* * *

Prologue

* * *

3rd Person

The dust flows upon the wind. Weird creatures were wandering around on the barren streets of what was Inkopolis. What was a bustling Metropolis is now dust in the wind. Most of the citizens, one day happy, now dust in the wind. There are a surviving few, but they are separated by the hordes of creatures. What was known to them are now gone...

...All they are is dust in the wind...

The sounds of muffled footsteps of two familiar inklings could be barely heard. A distressed Ty motions for a group of 14 year olds to come to him and Vybe. Once the children come, the five of them walk into the Squidata Co. building. Ty desperately looks around for a map of the facilities, while Vybe comforts the three, knowing what was about to be done. Ty finally locates the room they need to get in.

"Found it!" Ty said.

"Good." Vybe said. The group walk to the room. It had a busted door, so they just walk in. Inside is a mess of cables, a machine in the center of the room, and consoles everywhere. Ty walks up to one and Types in a set of coordinates, and a date.

"It is set." Ty said. Suddenly, the building is filled with a blood-curdling shriek. Vybe hurries them into the machine, and before Ty closed the door, he gave the oldest one his goggles. He tried to give them back, but Ty pushed them away.

"Arata, take them. I will survive long enough so that you can return once this dies down." Ty said before footsteps were heard. Ty hit the red button and light swirled around the three. The youngest started crying.

"Shush, Ryuu." The girl said.

"Hikari, please keep in mind that he is mentally younger." Arata said. The light got brighter and through the window, they saw the creatures that were chasing them. Ty and Vybe were using their powers to kill them. They, however, kept coming.

"Dad, mom, stay safe!" Hikari shouted. Ty nodded, and that was the last they saw of him. Their father, and mother, trying to protect them...

...By breaking the fabric of time.

* * *

The light subdued and they walked upon the rooftop of a building. Arata knew what building it was due to the coloring of the sign ahead of them. Yellow and Cyan letters against a Lime-green and pink background. Arata liked to play up here when his parents allowed him to do so.

"I know where we are." Arata said. "On top of father's and mother's lab."

"Colorian Labs: Science and Engineering Center." Hikari said. Ryuu was still crying a bit. Hikari scratched his hair and he calmed down a bit. The three looked upon the horizon, and the sun was bright, not obstructed by the clouds of dust that were there during their time on the earth.

"The sun... it feels warm..." Ryuu said. He has started to warm up to this place.

"And the air... I can actually breathe!" Hikari said, and she spun around a bit.

Arata said nothing. He looked at his goggles, the name Ty on the strap. He gripped it harder and put them on. Finally, he spoke. "So how far back did we go?"

"Let's wait and see." Hikari said. "Ah, here they come." Vybe walks out of the lab, with an ink canister with three eggs inside.

"14 years into the past..." Ryuu said.

"No wonder the sky is so clear." Arata said. He heard metal footsteps, and he instinctively grabbed Hikari and Ryuu and Started running. Faster and faster until they were going 50 mph. Away from the possible threat.

Into the setting sun.

* * *

And there you have it folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Ink and Science: Plains of Time

* * *

Chapter 1: I always thought they were lighthouses...

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

Arata only stopped running once they reached the edge of the city. There they sat, on the dirt.

"We need proper clothes. It seems like what we are wearing will only get us noticed." Hikari said. She was right; they were wearing thick rags to blend in with their surroundings where they were from. "Plus, they are getting kind of hot."

"Yeah..." Ryuu said. "Arata, you going to get us stuff?"

"Wait, why me?" Arata said.

"Because you can run faster than the speed limit, and we can't." Hikari responded.

"Alright... fine... I will get us clothes..." Arata said. "...The rest of you are coming, because I can't choose for you, I'm just paying." He grabbed both of them and ran as fast as he wanted to get to the plaza.

"I can hear everything..." Hikari said as they stopped nearby the plaza. "Everyone is so happy... Quick, hide!" The three hid behind the building as two familiar Octolings strode past them.

"What... Aizel and Futo? How are they... oh wait... this isn't 14 years in the future..." Hikari said.

"Yeah, you think?" Arata said. Ryuu was still confused. "Anyways, we're off to get us clothes." The three walked off to Jelly Fresh and got new shirts. When they went to Cooler Heads, Arata kept the goggles on but got the 18K Aviators, Hikari got the Straw Boater. And Ryuu got the Bamboo hat. With their new gear, they decided to walk around and take in the surroundings. It was night-time, and the sky was clear.

"The stars... they are so beautiful..." Hikari said.

"Well they were always there. I wonder what they are?" Arata said.

"I always thought they were lighthouses..." Hikari said. "...Stuck where they are... All alone... Only able to signal to each other..."

"That's sad... Hikari..." Ryuu said.

"That's why my dream is to go to the largest one..." Hikari said as she pointed to the moon. "So that they are not so lonely."

Out of the corner of Hikari's vision, she spotted an odd figure. How no one else was seeing him, she was not sure. What she was sure about was that it was using active camouflage to move around. Arata finally noticed it as well, and he signaled her to stay. He ran up to the figure and carried him to a rooftop.

"What? How could you see me? And how did you get up here?" The figure said, disabling the camo.

"Where I come from, that was a sure sign of the enemy." Arata said. "Why are you here?"

"I was just finding my way..." The figure said. "And I didn't want to disturb anyone. I have people to meet. I have no time for this. Can you get me down now?"

"Sure. Take the power lines." Arata said, and then Saluted.

"Who taught you that salute?" The figure said.

"My father." Arata said. "Before he shoved me and my siblings in the time machine..." Arata then jumped off and ran down the side of the building. 40... 50... 60... change momentum! Roll a few meters then keep running. Grab Hikari and Ryuu. Run to the apartment building...

Wait, which one... is Ty and Vybe's apartment?

* * *

Guess what? Even with all my inspiration, I still hit Writer's blocks! And now I need some help... Ah well. ANYWAYS, ON TO NEWS!

Spoiler alert: Bracket 2 has events similar to the Holocaust. The Darkness does not accept betrayers.


End file.
